the adultery
by nimbooda
Summary: Robin menikahi Zoro dan hidup bahagia...tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama...    WAR NING!: totally not for ZoRo fans
1. bahagia selamanya ?

my first fanfic, please read and review

Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda's One Piece

pairing: ZoRo and ZoNa

warning!: mature situation and cursing

The Adultery

Saya sudah menyukai Kenshi-san sejak pertama kali bergabung dengan perompak topi jerami. Dia orang yang tidak gampang percaya dengan orang lain. Hanya dia, yang saat itu tidak welcome atas kehadiran saya, tapi itulah yang membuat dia semakin menarik dan misterius. Lalu, saat dia menangkapku sebelum jatuh atas serangan Enel, di situlah saya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kehidupan asmara seorang Roronoa Zoro sebelumnya. Dia menyimpannya dengan baik, sangat baik.

Pada suatu malam aku mencoba untuk menggodanya. Sebagai para perompak, seks bebas bukanlah barang yang tabu. Walaupun saat itu aku memaksa, dia tidak berusaha untuk berontak, sehingga kami dapat menghabiskan malam-malam yang menggairahkan. Suatu waktu, saya mendatanginya untuk alas an yang lain. Saya katakana padanya bahwa saya sudah hamil. Pendekar itu hanya menatapku dan diam. Singkat kata, kami menikah secara tidak sah.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, putri kami, Akeela, lahir. Kenshi-san merawatnya dengan baik sewaktu-waktu saya sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku sejarah. Setelah sang kapten meraih impian utamanya, yaitu One piece, kru topi jerami berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing. Saya dan suami pindah ke desa Cocoyashi bersama dengan Cook-san dan istrinya, Miss Navigator. Zoro membuka perguruan Santoryuu bersama dengan kawan lamanya Johnny dan Yosaku. Sementara Sanji sesekali pergi berlayar bersama Baratie, restoran apung yang dimilikinya sepeninggal Zeff, si kaki merah. Sebulan sekali kapal itu pasti berlabuh ke pulau yang kami tempati untuk mengumpulkan persediaan bahan baku.

Miss Navigator sendiri menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepertiku, lalu mengurus kebun jeruk mikan bersama saudarinya. Walaupun mereka belum mendapat momongan, pasangan Cook-san dan Miss Navigator terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu jugaaku dan Kenshi-san, atau, itulah yang kusangka.

Hingga pada suatu hari aku mendapat pesan Den den Mushi dari seseorang yang aku kenal baik. "Halo?" "Wah, halo Nico Ro…ah, nyonya Roronoa apa kabar?" sahut suara yang ada di telepon. "Cyborg-san? Ini kau, Cyborg-san?" kataku hampir bersorak. "Ya, ya,Robin!" "baik, bagaimana keadaanmu? Pak Walikota?" godaku. "Argh, baik sih…Cuma banyak pikiran, biasalah mengurus kota jauh lebih berat daripada membangun kapal!" Franky mengeluh. Aku terkekeh "aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengatasinya…" "…bisa sih, tapi ditolong…" " ditolong pakai doa saja ya…" jawabku "Yaaahh…boleh deh, asal jangan diremas…" Aku kembali terkekeh. Begitulah Cyborg-san, dia dan aku adalah 2 anggota topi jerami yang berkepala 3 dan juga pernah melewati masa-masa sulit di Enies Lobby. Jadi tidak heran kami sering sharing berbagai macam hal dan persoalan, dan mungkin karena itulah kami terlihat sangat akrab. Saat aku akhirnya menikah dengan tuan pendekar, dia terlihat sangat kecewa. Mungkin dia sudah terlanjur menyukai-ku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku lebih memilih pria yang kucintai sepenuhnya.

Tiba-tiba walikota Water Seven itu menghentikan gelak tawanya. " Hahah….oh, ya Nico Robin, Anda masih suka kegiatan Arkeologi?". Mendengar kata itu serasa membawaku ke masa lalu. Teka-teki Rio Poneglyph sudah lama kupecahkan sebelum tercapainya One Piece, tapi hatiku masih penasaran atas misteri yang tersebar di belahan bumi lainnya. Bagaikan kebiasaan buruk, jiwa Arkeolog-ku seakan menari-nari dengan riang. Belum lagi aku balas tawaran Cyborg-san, suamiku datang dengan wajah yang agak masam. Dia sedang berlatih kendo bersama murid-muridnya, suara tawaku saat menelepon mungkin mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Aku menutup mulut dengan jemariku "…maaf…" aku berbisik. "Siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan alis berkerut. "…ini Cyborg-san!" "halo? Kau masih di sana?" lanjutku di saluran telepon. Zoro langsung membalikkan badan, tapi dia masih menatapku dengan sudut matanya yang runcing "…Ooh…" dia lalu meninggalkanku.

Kulanjutkan pembicaraanku " Ya? Tetapi ada keperluan apa sampai kau meminta keahlian arkeologiku, Pak Walikota?". "Begini…" Franky menghembus kuat nafasnya "Di dalam tambang yang digali oleh PT. Mindustri, jauh dari kota Water Seven, ditemukan beberapa peninggalan kuno" aku mendengarkan dengan seksama " Pihak cendikiawan, dan beberapa organisasi non-profit menuntut untuk menghentikan penggalian, sementara Perusahaan bersikukuh untuk menjalankan bisnisnya." "Hal ini jadi tidak terkendali manakala pihak yang menuntut ini tidak punya cukup bukti untuk melindungi kawasan tersebut karena…" aku langsung menjawab dengan mantap " …Tidak ada yang mampu menjelaskan seberapa penting peninggalan kuno tersebut?"

"Tepat sekali" ujar Cyborg-san "…mungkin dengan pertolongan Arkeolog terhebat di dunia, masalah ini dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah, kan? " Ujar sang Walikota agak sombong. Aku tersenyum kecil. " bisnis PT. Mindustri itu sangat berpengaruh pada devisa dari Water Seven, makanya aku sangat berhati-hati dalam hal ini…" Aku sangat terpana bagaimana menjadi pemimpin telah mengubah pola pikir dan cara bertutur dari nakama-ku.

Aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk menolong Cyborg-san pada suami beberapa saat kemudian. Dia kelihatan sangat terkejut, "Maksudmu, aku akan di rumah dan mengurus Akeela sendirian?" "Ya, aku ingin sekali terjun lagi ke dalam kegiatan ini, aku bosan hanya membaca buku-buku sejarah." Jawabku agak cuek. "kenapa tidak diangkatnya saja pertambangan itu ke sini? Buat repot orang saja! Pokoknya tidak! Kau tahu kan aku tidak bias masak atau…mengikatkan rambut Akeela?" bebernya dengan nada kesal. Aku menghela nafas, Kenshi-san benar-benar orang yang temperamen dan keras kepala.

"Kalau gitu ikut saya saja ke Water Seven, di sana banyak taman bermain, Akeela pasti suka". "Ngaco, kamu. Lantas yang ngajar murid-murid perguruan ini siapa? Johnny dan Yosaku saja mainnya masih bego!" balas Zoro "tuh kan?" aku menghela nafas lagi. Lalu aku mendekatinya, membalas tatapannya yang tajam dan tersenyum. Aku jelaskan padanya "ibuku seorang arkeolog, masa kanak-kanakku dihabiskan dengan buku-buku sejarah dan aku suka berkutat pada benda-benda purba kala…." "Zoro…" kataku dengan nada lembut " …hal ini sudah mendarahdaging pada diriku, cintaku pada dunia sejarah setara dengan cintamu pada bela diri pedang". Dia terdiam, wajahnya memerah dengan kerutan-kerutan di alis persis seperti saat kupergok mengasuh anak-anak jalanan. " Jadi, boleh kan?" tanyaku lagi. "terserah…tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau salah mengurus putri kita!" ujarnya putus asa. Aku tertawa " …biar aku minta bantuan Miss Navigator, Akeela-chan lebih suka bersama dengan bibi kesayangannya daripada sama kamu kan?" kata-kataku itu hanya dibalas dengan muka kecewanya.

Pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke Water Seven, aku berpamitan dengan putriku. Mukanya masih terkantuk-kantuk " Dah dah…bunda…" "Daah sayang, nanti kalo ga ada bunda jangan nakal yaa.." aku mencium keningnya. "Oh, kalo Akeela macam-macam, nanti bibi gelitikin terus!" goda Nami pada gadis berusia 5 tahun itu. "AAARRRGHH!" teriak Akeela kesal. "Ya sudah bunda pergi dulu yaah…" aku lalu mencium pipi Miss Navigator dan pamitan pada suamiku " Mau berapa lama di sana?" ah, kata-katanya selalu kasar sehingga dia mendapat pelototan dari wanita berambut oranye itu. " Paling dua-tiga bulan, nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku kabarin." Begitulah hingga akhirnya aku pergi ke Water Seven, padahal aku tidak tahu-menahu bahwa, urusan di sana sangat pelik dan membuatku tidak dapat pulang untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

5 bulan lebih aku meninggalkan desa Cocoyashi, dan sebentar lagi urusan peninggalan kuno ini selesai. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk merapikan baju ke dalam koper saat Cyborg-san meneleponku untuk makan siang. Kami mengobrol panjang-lebar guna melepas penat atas urusan yang menyita waktu dan tenaga ini. "…Jadii…masak pak walikota belum punya pendamping?" aku menggodanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. " …susah urusannya say…" "seluruh kota ini sudah tau siapa saya, pak walikota cabul yang nggak mau pakai celana…" gelaknya "…jadi mana ada perempuan yang mau?" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun langsung terdiam begitu dia berucap "…adapun yang saya suka, tapi sudah jadi milik orang lain…" Cyborg-san menatap awang-awang. Saya merasakan bahwa dia sedang membicarakan diriku. Aku menunduk, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. " …kenapaa yaa, tidak dikontrakkan saja, biarlah aku nyicil terus…" seloroh pria berhidung besi itu . "APA? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" aku menampar bahu bidangnya dan kami tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

Saat akhirnya tiba di Cocoyashi, aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah Cook-san terlabih dahulu, namun tidak terlihat seorangpun. Lalu aku berbalik menuju kebun mikan yang biasa digarap istrinya, dan benar saja, aku mendapati Miss Navigator sedang memetik buah-buah berwarna kuning keemasan itu. " Miss Navigator! Nami!" sesaat dia membalikkan wajah dan terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. " Ro..Robin? kapan datangnya? Kok tidak ngomong?" "Aku mau memberikan kejutan dan…oh!" aku melihat perutnya yang membesar. "Nami, kau hamil! Akhirnya…" "Ya..Yah…" jawabnya dengan agak gugup. "Uwaaahhhhhhh Robiiiiiin Chuaaaaaannn! Kau masih saja cantik seperti dulu!". Aku mengenal suara itu, Sanji si tukang masak saat kami masih menjadi bajak laut. Aku memeluknya dan dia hamper pingsan dengan bentuk hati pada matanya.

" Selamat Cook-san! Kau akan jadi ayah!" ujarku gembira. "Aku tahu, aku tahu! Dan anakku akan menjadi chef no.1 di dunia!" serunya sambil menggengam kedua tanganku. Miss Navigator hanya terdiam melihat kami berdua. Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamanya menjadi ibu hamil, mungkin dia sedikit nervous. "Tidak apa-apa, Nami, aku tahu hamil itu berat, rasa mual, pegal dan emosi tak terkendali itu normal. Pikirkan saja hal-hal yang baik demi si jabang bayi, aku akan selalu membantumu!" dia menatapku dengan mata sedih dan melihat perutnya kembali " Iya..." "…maafkan aku, Robin." Katanya sambil menggigit bibir. "Tidak apa-apa! Nah, aku mau pulang dulu ya.." tapi Sanji mencegatku "Kenapa tidak makan siang dulu di sini? Aku sudah masak makanan spesial demi menyambut kedatangan Robin chuan!" ucapnya ngibul, tapi aku hanya berjalan mantap menuju tempat dimana anak dan suamiku tinggal. Sesampainya di rumah Akeela langsung bergegas memelukku, sementara Zoro hanya berdiri dengan tangan menyilang. Aku merasa sudah meninggalkannya begitu lama sehingga dia enggan menyapaku lagi.

Beberapa bulan ini Miss Navigator jadi jarang mengunjungiku, bahkan dia enggan keluar rumah. Sehingga gilirankulah yang sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya. Terkadang, aku dan Zoro membantu Nami dan saudarinya jika mereka memerlukan bantuan. Cook-san bisa saja tidak pulang dalam sebulan . Kadang-kadang aku jugamemberikannya tips-tips dari pengalamanku saat hamil dulu. Anehnya lagi, suamiku menjadi sedikit perhatian dengan wanita muda yang sedang mengandung bayi pertamanya itu.

Enam bulan setelah kedatanganku kembali, Miss Navigator melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Ayahnya menamakan Francois, yang terinspirasi dari berbagai hal berbau Perancis kesukaan Cook-san. Bayinya sangat lucu, dengan muka gemuk merona dan rambut Oranye milik ibunya. Untunglah tidak ada alis aneh yang diturunkan dari ayahnya. Sanji sangat bahagia, aku juga turut berbahagia, desa ini akan ramai dan yang pasti ada teman bermain untuk putriku Akeela. Oh, dia sangat senang dengan bayi yang selalu ia sebut "dedek" itu. Bahkan, pernah juga dia meminta Francois untuk menjadi adiknya di rumah. Biasanya aku dan Cook-san tertawa mendengar perkataannya, sementara Zoro dan Navigator-san terlihat tidak senang, entah kenapa.


	2. rahasia yang terungkap

Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, hingga melupakan segala penderitaanku di masa lalu. Namun aku ternyata salah. Suatu ketika, ketika aku dan Akeela selesai mengunjungi Navigator-san , putriku mencium bayi Francois tepat di bibirnya. Nami memang tidak keberatan, tapi aku merasa malu sehingga menegur putriku yang berusia 5 tahun saat perjalanan pulang. "Iiih….Keela kok cium-cium dedek siih!" "Keela kan saying sama dedek, Bunda!" alasannya. "Kan malu…keela, ga boleh nyium anak cowok". "Bunda nyium ayah…" seloroh anakku. "Iya, tapi cuma ayah sama bunda saja yang boleh…" Akeela sudah mulai kritis pikirku. Lalu dia diam sebentar, memilin-milin jarinya " Kalo…ayah sama bibi?". Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar "APA?" sahutku dengan nada tinggi. "Eeehhh…" gumam putriku sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku mengambil nafas dan menghelanya, sabar Robin, sabar. "Akeela tau dari mana sayang?" kutanyakan dengan hati-hati. Tapi dia tidak menjawab, dia melihatku dengan tatapan takut. "Ga apa-apa sayang, Bunda ga marah…" "…Keela…liat…ayah…" Kata-kata itu terdengar bagaikan lonceng besar yang langsung dibunyikan di dekat telingaku. "Liat apa?.." aku menatapnya sambil berjongkok. Dia memeragakan dengan mencium telapak tangannya lalu berkata "…bibi Nami…".

Aku sangat shock, sesampainya di rumah aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak percaya teman baik dan suamiku tega melakukan hal itu. Tetapi…melihat tingkah laku mereka yang semakin aneh belakangan, bukan tidak mungkin mereka memang punya rahasia. Pantas saja Kenshi-san jadi lebih peduli kepada Miss Navigator. Aku mengingat kembali sikap Nami yang sangat gugup saat diketahui kehamilannya…Ah! Aku tidak mau punya pikiran sampai ke sana gumamku sambil mengurut kening. Lagipula bagaimana kalau itu memang benar anak Sanji, tapi kalau tidak…tanpa terasa air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku merasa sangat terpukul, dan kecewa, tapi aku tak mau terbawa emosi. Ya, besok aku akan menginterogasi suamiku, Zoro.

Lelaki yang telah menginjak usia tiga puluh-an itu masih tetap fit. Dia melakukan latihan walaupun hari masih terlalu pagi. Hal ini rutin dilakukan sesaat sebelum murid-muridnya dating untuk latihan. Sementara aku biasanya mengamati dari teras rumah sambil menikmati secangkir the atau kopi. Aku menunggunya selesai dan dia akan menghampiriku serta mengambil minuman yang memang kupersiapkan untuknya. "Duduklah" aku mempersilahkan. Pria itu mengikuti. " Aku ingin tahu, apakah selama aku pergi ke Water Seven, kau menemukan kesulitan?" "Hmm?" dia menoleh ke arahku dengan mimik aneh. "Yaa..kau lihat sendiri,kan, selama rumah tidak berantakan dan Akeela tidak busung lapar, semuanya baik-baik saja." "kau hebat…" pujiku " Yah, benar. Seperti kau tidak pernah mengerti aku saja…si wanita berambut merah itu yang dengan keji menyuruhku melakukan macam-macam pekerjaan rumah, aku diperlakukan seperti babu!" jerit suamiku ngomel. Dia menghela nafas lagi dan kulihat secercah senyum dari sudut bibirnya " …dia juga cukup baik menjaga putri kita, walaupun sering juga memarahinya…" matanya menerawang. Emosiku naik melihat ekspresinya yang seolah-olah mendambakan sesuatu.

Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi, pikirku. Aku ingin langsung ke sasaran. "…kau menyukai Miss Navigator?" dia balik menoleh padaku lagi. Senyum kecilnya pudar. " Ha?" dia ternganga. " maksudku, pasti sudah terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian berdua kan? Nami jarang sekali bersua dengan suaminya, dan kau juga sedang sendiri dan…kau tahu kan, apa maksudku?" ungkapku dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran. Nyatanya dia sangat tidak senang dengan pernyataan tadi. Kenshi-san menatapku seperti dia menatap musuhnya, dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami bagaikan dua belati yang siap menusuk satu sama lain. "Hah.." dia tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. " Kalau ya, kenapa?" mataku melotot mendengarnya. Bangsat! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi disela oleh perkataan suamiku " …lantas mau apa kau? Membunuhku? Teriak-teriak hingga seluruh desa ini tahu? Menghancurkan rumah? Hah?... lakukan saja! Asal kau tahu ya, Roronoa Robin, anda sendiri sudah lima bulan lebih berada di kota lain untuk bekerja, meninggalkan suami serta anakmu!... dan siapa juga yang tahu ha, sayang?...yang sudah kamu lakukan di sana?" Zoro mengakhirinya dengan membanting gelas air sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Dia bahkan belum minum seteguk pun.

Dia benar. Aku menyesal telah mengambil keputusan egois itu. Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Zoro terdiam, lalu menjambak rambut hijaunya yang mulai panjang. "Maafkan aku…i…ini tidak akan terjadi lagi…sungguh! Aku hanya lengah waktu itu…" nada suaranya merendah. Aku masih tetap menangis saat dia memutuskan meninggalkan teras menuju dojo, menempa lagi jiwa dan kekuatannya. Tapi sebelum dia menghilang, dengan sesegukan aku bertanya " …Zo..zoro…apakah kau menghamilinya juga?" pendekar itu tiba-tiba terpaku. " Apakah bayi itu anakmu, ZORO?" kepalanya lalu menghadap ke atas, lalu dia membalikkan badan " Aku tidak tahu…" dan melaju cepat meninggalkan istrinya yang menangis sendirian. "Kau tidak percaya padaku…..kau masih saja tidak percaya padaku…".

Aku bolak-balik memeriksa kotak surat dengan perasaan was-was. Dua bulan yang lalu aku mendapat kabar dari Doctor dan Cyborg-san bahwa Dokter Vegapunk membuka cabang laboratoriumnya di kota Roguetown, beberapa mil dari pulau dan desa Cocoyashi. Mereka membangga-banggakan keahlian dari ilmuwan gila itu, salah satunya adalah penemuannya dapat menentukan garis keturunan seseorang. Cyborg-san pernah mencoba mencari kedua orang tua-nya, tapi masih sulit karena terlalu banyak orang yang akan diperiksa DNA mereka satu persatu. Namun, sudah banyak juga kasus yang berhasil oleh metode yang dimilikinya. Aku juga ingin mengenal dokter itu, sehingga kami berkomunikasi dengan surat menyurat. Kebetulan juga aku ingin mengungkap misteri yang dirahasiakan suamiku. Aku memintanya untuk mencari hubungan antara Kenshi-san dan anak dari Navigator-san.

Menurutnya benda yang paling baik untuk mencari DNA seseorang adalah dari saliva. Sesuai dengan instruksi, aku mengambil sampel saliva (air liur) milik bayi itu dari dot yang biasa menutupi mulutnya yang lapar, tentu saja, saat ibunya lengah. Lalu mengirimkannya bersama milik suamiku yang didapat dari botol sake-nya. Dari apa yang kudapat seminggu kemudian, belum ada juga balasan dari Dr. Vegapunk. Setelah menunggu beberapa hari lagi, aku mendapatkan secarik amplop berwarna putih bersih, "_dari laboratorium Vegapunk_". Aku berlari ke dalam rumah, sembunyi-sembunyi membuka surat diagnosis dari ilmuwan terhebat se-Grand Line. Hatiku berdegup membaca isinya dan juga serasa terhenti sesaat kulihat tabel-tabel yang bertuliskan kata "COCOK". Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat, kuremas ujung surat itu dengang tangan kananku, tubuhku lemas dan lunglai. Surat itupun tergelincir dari genggaman.

"TUHAN, bayi itu memang anak dari suamiku!"

"**Francois adalah anak Zoro! **".


	3. konfrontasi

Hyaaa….akhirnya setelah 2 minggu lebih category One Piece in Error, aku bisa update cerita lagi

Hore…hore…

Sugar Princess71 mls: Salamkenal juga. ^^

InaLuNa: enjoy the next chapter ;P

**PS: Aku terobsesi dengan ZoNa, dan lebih suka kalau mereka terlibat cinta terlarang -3- **

Aku banyak menemukan fandom yang mati atau hampir mati gara-gara canon pairingnya menikah,

**Teman-teman, percayalah, Anang saja bisa bercerai dengan Krisdayanti, Aa Gym bisa bercerai dengan Teh Nini. Jadi, pernikahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur kalian…Jiayo!**

Aku sangat murka dengan permainan rahasia mereka. Pikiranku berkecamuk lagi. Navigator-san, satu satunya nakama perempuan, dan terlebih lagi yang paling akrab, tega menipuku dan suaminya sendiri perihal anak yang dilahirkannya. Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa dialah yang tahu pasti siapa ayah Francois selama ini, tapi…MENGAPA?.

Hari-haripun berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakan tes DNA ini semata-mata untuk kedamaian putriku dan juga keluarga kecilku. Tapi, ikatan pernikahanku dengan Kenshi-san semakin mendekati titik nadir. Hubungan kami berdua menjadi dingin. Bahkan, kami pun jadi jarang bertegur sapa. Setiap kali diriku melihatnya, bayangan apa mereka berdua, Zoro dan Nami, perbuat selalu menghantui akal dan perasaanku, memuakkan!.

Hingga pada akhirnya, pada suatu senja, aku secara tidak sengaja pulang terlambat karena mengajak putriku jalan-jalan. Sesampainya di rumah, suasana kelam menyelimuti. Semua lampu tidak dihidupkan, artinya tak seorangpun berada di sana. "dia belum pulang dari dojonya" begitulah pikirku, tapi setelah beberapa jam aku menunggu, Kenshi-san belum juga datang, aneh. Kucoba mencek keberadaannya di sana, namun semua murid-muridnya telah pulang, dan pintu dojo juga sudah ditutup rapat. Jantungku langsung berdegup, oh tidak, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi seperti yang kucurigakan. Sebelum aku berbalik, terdengar pintu dojo terbuka, kukira itu Zoro, bukan, melainkan salah satu pengikutnya Yosaku. "Oh, Nee-san? Ada perlu apa kemari?" dia melirik kiri-kanan "inikan sudah malam?" "kemana Zoro?". Pendekar botak itu mencoba mengingat-ingat "bukannya Aniki pulang lebih dulu dari kami?" aku mendecak " dia belum pulang…" "hmm..mungkin dia pergi minum-minum dulu?" aku langsung memukul jidat. Kenapa tidak kepikiran? kecurigaan ini membuatku tidak bias berpikir jernih.

Tapi kelegaanku tidak berlangsung lama, suatu hari sekolah tiba-tiba diliburkan, sehingga aku dan Akeela bias pulang cepat. Aku berjalan sekadar melewati dojo milik suamiku, sengaja melihat-lihat bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi dia tidak terlihat dimanapun, di aula apalagi di pekarangan tempat ia biasa berlatih. "Hai Onee-san!" Sahut Yosaku, dan kali ini juga Johnny. "Hai, kalian semangat sekali hari ini" sapaku berbasa-basi. "Ya, Aniki bilang permainan pedang kami semakin bagus!" "aku yakin, para perompak takkan berkutik melawan kami!" sahut Johnny antusias. "Kenshi-san, aku tidak melihatnya…ada di mana dia?". "Eeh…mungkin dia pergi minum lagi!" seru Yosaku asal. "Minum? Siang-siang begini?" nadaku tak percaya. Mereka hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu. "Yang kutahu dia pergi ke arah kota". Darahku berdesir lagi. "apalagi kalau bukan minum-minum? Hahaha" mereka berdua tertawa "Oh, tidak…tidak hanya minum…" aku menatap mereka dengan dingin "…permisi".

Aku menitipkan Akeela kepada sahabat suamiku itu di dojo. Sementara diriku melangkah mantap menuju perkebunan jeruk. Melihat rumah bercat biru itu hatiku mulai merasa gelisah. Bagaimana kalau hal yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi?. Saat pikiranku berkecamuk, terdengar suara riang seorang wanita muda, suara Navigator-san. Dia sedang menggoda putranya yang masih bayi, sesekali dia menyanyi lagu-lagu untuk bayi itu. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku sadar untuk tidak mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Lalu kuurungkan niat itu, namun…aku sadar Navigator-san bukan satu-satunya orang dewasa di sana. Ada seorang lagi…aku kenal suaranya…suara baritone lelaki dewasa. Emosiku memuncak, aku berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan menggedornya kuat-kuat "NAVIGATOR-SAN…"tidak ada jawaban "NAVIGATOR-SAN?" aku menggedor lebih keras " ini aku ROBIN!" kudengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa mendekati pintu.

Pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan. Kulihat wanita dengan rambut berwarna jingga itu menatapku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Aku memelankan suaraku kali ini, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Sedang sibuk Navigator-san?" dia menatapku curiga, lalu menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. "Aku kehabisan lada, tapi lupa membelinya tadi…" basa-basi khas ibu rumah tangga "…boleh aku minta punyamu sedikit?" "oh…o…ok…" dia langsung bergegas menuju dapur yang biasa dipakai oleh suaminya. Aku mengikuti dari belakang. Di atas meja makan, kulihat bukti kuat keberadaan Kenshi-san. Dua botol bir berukuran besar yang sudah tidak berisi. Geram sekali hati ini. Aku memancing Nami dengan beberapa pertanyaan. "Wah, tampaknya hari ini panas sekali ya…tidak heran kau sampai menghabiskan dua botol bir…" ucapku dengan senyum palsu. Dia masih gugup dan menjawab " Ha?...oh…itu…ya…yah…panas sekali! Kami kehabisan es, jadinya kutenggak saja apa yang ada…ahahahaha…" "…Apalagi harus mengurusi bayi, ya?" "…yah…Francois selalu merengek dan aku harus selalu memberinya ASI terus…" lalu ia tiba-tiba tertegun. Skak mat pikirku.

"…tapi…bukankah bir tidak baik untuk ibu yang sedang menyusui, Navigator-san?" aku berdalih "…atau, Cook-san tidak pernah memberitahumu?" Sekarang senyumku semakin lebar. Perempuan itu tak bisa menjawab lagi. Bibirnya gemetar seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Aku mengambil lada di tangan kanannya yang baru diambil dari lemari dapur. "terima kasih…sebetulnya aku ingin memasak makanan kesukaan Zoro…tapi dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan…apa kau melihatnya Nami?" sekarang kutatap dia dengan pandangan dingin. Navigator hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya sudah dipenuhi air. Tampaknya ia tetap berusaha menutupi apa yang terjadi dengan membantah pertanyaanku. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar seseorang keluar dari kamar mereka.

Suara baritone yang terdengar cukup meyakinkanku siapa yang ada di sana. Aku tidak perlu membalikkan badan. "Aku disini, Robin…" "oh? Sepertinya ada yang dulunya berjanji untuk tidak mendatangi Navigator-san lagi" singgungku. "…dan sepertinya dia termakan oleh sumpahnya sendiri…" Nami hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Entah dia menangis atau tidak. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah suami yang telah lama kunikahi. "…ya kan? Kenshi-san?" "Tunggu…aku bisa jelaskan…" "Mau jelaskan apa lagi? Saya sudah tahu semuanya! Kalian selingkuh sementara aku dan Sanji tidak ada, kalian bersetubuh sehingga memiliki anak, dan kalian mengarang-ngarang cerita agar hubungan itu tidak ketahuan,…sekarang apa lagi Zoro?" Mereka melotot mendengar teriakanku. Nafas lelaki berambut hijau itu mulai terdengar berat "…tau dari mana kamu itu anak saya?"ucapnya menggertak. Navigator-san yang tadinya tertunduk melihat aku dan Zoro bergantian. Dalam matanya tersirat rasa gelisah luar biasa.

Aku tersenyum sinis " tau dari mana? Tenang saja Kenshi-san sayang, saya punya bukti…" "…bukti dari dokter terhebat seantero Grandline, kalian tak akan bisa membantahnya lagi…" aku lalu menatap Nami lagi "…maaf Navigator-san, tapi aku tak tahan dengan misteri yang kalian sembunyikan, jadi aku menggali informasi dengan melakukan tes DNA untuk mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayimu…" perempuan berambut merah itu menatapku, bibirnya masih digigit. Aku memukulkan telapak tangan ke rambut hitamku dan menjulurkan lidah seperti kebiasaan wanita itu "…Oops…kebiasaan lama…". Kali ini air mata menetes dari kedua mata coklatnya yang besar. " Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja Nami?" "Sepertinya kau yang tahu lebih banyak dari pada kami semua…" Dia menjawabku dengan sesegukan. "Maafkan aku Robin, a…aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan pernikahanmu dan Zoro…maaf…maafkan…aku" dia duduk bersimpuh. Air matanya makin deras. "Tsss…" Kenshi-san memejamkan matanya, dijambak rambutnya yang hijau itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Sementara aku hanya membuang muka, menghindari mereka agar tidak terlihat emosional.

"…ya…Zoro…kaulah ayah dari putraku" akhirnya Nami mengaku dengan nada gemetar.

"**APA?**" Terdengar suara lain datang dari pintu masuk.


	4. tragedi

Next akan ada perdebatan hangat

Makasih buat comment-commentnyaaa...Ijo plus Orange,Jecht's Broken Heart

ni aku kasih lanjutannya, tapi belum akhirnya, maklum, males hohoho...

Here comes the Sinetroon!

Pria berambut pirang itu beranjak dari pintu masuk. Tangannya dipenihi dengan kuntum bunga mawar dan sebotol anggur merah, seakan –akan bersiap merayakan tragedi ini. Dengan terbata-bata ia bertanya "…be…betulkah itu…Nami…san?" berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan istrinya. Sang navigator terdiam menutupi mulutnya. Terbongkarlah semua rahasia yang mati-matian ia jaga. Dia ingin menjawab, namun lidahnya kelu, hanya bisikan tak jelas yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba suamiku menimpali " kami bahkan belum tahu buktinya…" "…AKU TIDAK TANYA KAU, MARIMO!" bentak Sanji, membuat suasana makin hening. "…kalian…hanya bercanda kan?...sayang?" dia lalu menghaluskan suaranya untuk Nami. Wanita itu menggit jarinya sambil menggeleng pelan. Matanya tertutup seolah tak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"…itu…benar?" tanyanya takut. Nami mengangguk sekali. Amarah Cook san tiba-tiba memuncak, ia lalu melemparkan botol anggur itu tepat ke kepala Zoro. Suamiku bahkan tidak menangkis. Kepalanya berdarah terkena pecahan beling. "ANJING KAU, MARIMO!" pria malang itu berteriak histeris, ditendangnya pendekar pedang itu bertubi-tubi, di kepala, wajah, perut, dada, dimana pun ia pikir dapat melumpuhkan Zoro. Kenshi-san tidak menahan ataupun membalas serangan Sanji. Darah segar menetes, dan di sekujur tubuhnya lebam. Zoro yang tadinya tegap sekarang lunglai akibat serangan maut Cook-san. "Berhenti!...Sanjiiii!...jangan!" teriak Nami yang ketakutan setengah mati. Aku melihat suamiku disiksa tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sesaat terdengar suara jeritan dari makhluk mungil yang ada dalam kamar.

"Berhentiii!" Navigator-san menangkap kaki suaminya yang sudah bersiap melumatkan Zoro. Cook san terpaksa menghentikan serangannya. "Nami-swan!...tapi…KENAPA?" protes Sanji masih dengan mata penuh amarah. " …ini semua… aku yang menginginkannya…"jawabnya dengan lantang. "…Tapi…kenapa…?" Sanji menatapnya dengan perasaan terkejut dan kecewa. " kami…a..aku…" ujarnya terbata-bata. " aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu, Sanji, tapi…" dia berdesah panjang. " ketika kau tak ada…aku…aku merasa kesepian…" "…karena itulah aku mau merawat Akeela…" Aku menelan ludah. "…tapi ternyata aku harus bertemu dengan Zoro juga...dan singkatnya…kami pun berhubungan badan…"

"…tapi kau tahu kan dia itu suamiku, Navigator San?" bentakku dengan emosi. " apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan kami?" Nami tertunduk malu. "kau juga tak memikirkan perasaan Akeela? Bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya perasaan suamimu jika ia tahu anak yang selama ini kau kandung bukanlah darah dagingnya?" ujarku sambil menangis. Dia menatapku dengan wajah penyesalan. "…Maafkan aku, Robin…" Dia meraih kakiku "…tendanglah aku sepuas hati, seperti yang dilakukan Sanji-kun.." "Nami-Swan!" teriak Cook-san panik. "…Robin-Chan! Jangan lakukan itu!" aku melepaskan kakiku dari genggamannya.

Rupanya wanita berambut oranye itu tidak kehabisan akal, ia bergegas menuju kamar Francois yang masih menangis karena kaget dengan kekacauan yang kami buat. Kami tidak mengetahui kenekatan apa yang akan dilakukannya, hingga ia muncul bersama dengan bayi mungil itu. " Aku seharusnya sudah melakukan ini sebelum Fran lahir…" Aku, Zoro dan Sanji terbelalak. Nami mencengkram ketiak Francois yang sedang berteriak dan berontak " Ini kan, yang jadi masalah kalian? Kalau saja ia tidak ada…" "Nami….mau…apa..k…kau…?" ujar Kenshi-San takut. " Nami-Swan…lepaskan dia…kumohon…" koki itu membujuknya dengan mendekat perlahan-lahan. Percuma, wanita itu siap membanting anaknya sendiri. " MATI SAJA KAU!" "TIDAK!NAMII!" kedua lelaki berteriak histeris.


	5. akhir cerita cinta

OK! next chap is up!

aduh...judulnya jijay bgt,

gara2 dengerin lagu Glenn Fredly...

enjoy...

Nami terdiam…lalu menagis menyesali perbuatannya. Zoro dan Sanji membatu, tidak pernah mereka rasakan kengerian seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak ada, bahkan oleh perompak paling berbahaya sekalipun. Di bawah, tubuh kecil Francois dibalut enam tangan asing. Seis Fleur tercepat yang pernah aku keluarkan. Dia menagis sekuat-kuatnya, hingga memenuhi seluruh ruangan rumah.

"Apa ini Navigator-san? Mau jadi pembunuh?"

Francois menjerit, memberontak dari dekapan keenam lengan tambahanku. Sanji mengambilnya, menggendong dengan hati-hati anak yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya itu. Sambil berjalan pelan, mendekati istrinya yang sedang bergulat dengan perasaan hancur. "Sssshhh…sayang…" bisiknya. "Sudah…sudah…" ingin rasanya ia membelai rambut oranye yang lembut itu, tapi urung. Aku mengurut kening, tak kusangka kejadiannya akan seburuk ini. Terlintas perasaan menyesal dari dalam benakku.

Cook san berpikir sejenak di depan Nami yang sedang sesegukan. "…Tidak apa-apa…, anakku atau bukan aku akan tetap menerima Franc…". Nami terkejut, kami semua terkejut. Dia menatap wajah suaminya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " ta…tapi…aku…" ia mencoba membantah, namun pria berambut pirang itu membelai lembut pipi Navigator-san. Dilihatnya kedua bola mata coklat yang basah itu. " …aku tidak suka melihat Nami-swan menderita seperti ini, aku rela kok, asal Nami-Swan dan Franc bahagia, aku ikhlas…" ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam tanpa kehilangan fokus pada istrinya "…karena aku bukan hanya cinta padamu, Nami…aku sayang kamu…" air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya. Air mata bahagia kah? Yang jelas aku melihat Navigator-san memeluk Sanji erat-erat, seakan tak ingin lepas. Sementara padaku dan Zoro, terjadi hal yang sebaliknya.

Ya, Tuhan tidak bisa kukatakan betapa takutnya aku melihat wajah lelaki yang telah kunikahi selama 5 tahun itu. Dia kelihatan seperti akan menelan seseorang hidup-hidup. Lengannya yang keras bergetar, rahangnya menegang serta sepasang mata yang mengerikan seakan menatap musuh-musuh terkuatnya. Apakah dia cemburu? Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu. "Wah…" masih dengan bibir bersimbah darah "…akhir drama yang bagus" ujarnya dengan nada yang sinis. Sanji melepaskan pelukannya sambil melirik ke arah Zoro dengan tatapan muak. Kenshi-san langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke…!oke…!aku akan pergi dari sini…" sambil mengelap luka-luka 'sumbangan' Cook-san dan mengumpulkan ketiga pedangnya. Ia berjalan cepat melewatiku menuju pintu keluar. Aku dapat mendengarkan bisikannya sekilas, yang memang ditujukan padaku, hanya satu kata sederhana yang cukup menampar keegoisanku. "PUAS?"

Itulah saat-saat terakhir aku melihat Kenshi-san.

Terpaku menatap langit malam, itulah yang dapat aku lakukan. Duduk di teras hanya bertemankan angin malam yang dingin, aku teringat akan kata-kata Cook-san. "Aku bukan hanya mencintaimu, Nami…aku sayang padamu…" aku mendesah, Ya, perasaan menyayangi…mungkin bahan itulah yang kurang dalam hubunganku dan Zoro. Cinta yang tak berbalas, dan tak adanya rasa sayang. Tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang membuka gerbang. Kenshi-san? Dari kegelapan terlihat figur kurus mendekatiku. Bukan Kenshi-san.

"Halo" "Hai…" aku membalas. "Kuharap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu?" kata koki pirang itu. Aku menggeleng " aku ingin minta maaf, gara-gara tadi…" " …Tidak usah dibahas, Robin-Chan…" Sanji mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku mendesah lagi "…sudah berakhir…aku pikir kami tidak dapat bersatu seperti dulu lagi…" kutatap Cook-san dengan tersenyum "…lain halnya dengan kalian" Tiba-tiba dia terkekeh "…Ahahahahahahahahaha…hah…"sambil menggelengkan kepala ia meraih sekotak rokok dari saku jas. Dinyalakan pemantik api lalu dihisapnya filter yang berwarna kekuningan. " ada apa?" " …biasalah…gayung tak disambut" aku bingung "tapi…" "…dia tidak mencintaiku, Robin-Chwan…" "…jadi Navigator-san…?" tanyaku penasaran "…mungkin sudah menyusul kekasihnya…" "Ah…" ujarku mengerti sambil mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Kau tegar sekali…" si koki terheran-heran. Aku mendecit "Tidak…hanya saja air mataku sudah kering…" "saat aku tahu dia tidak peduli padaku…aku sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya…" Sanji mengalihkan pandangannya dariku "…BAJINGAN…" "kalau ia melakukannya sekali lagi pada Nami-Swan, akan kubunuh…" ia geram. Dihisapnya lagi asap dari rokok itu. "Boleh…?" aku meminta sebatang. "..Ro..Robin Chwan? Jangan! Nanti berbahaya…" tapi aku melihatnya dengan muka memohon. "Ya?" Dia menyerah. Aku terbatuk saat mencobanya pertama kali. "…lihat kan?" ucap Sanji panik. "Ehm..tidak apa-apa…" kulanjutkan menghisap. Rasanya sedikit pusing, tapi cukup menghangatkanku di malam sedingin ini. Dalam sekejap Aku dan Sanji asyik memenuhi teras rumah dengan kepulan asap yang pekat.


End file.
